Love's Storm
by InexplicablyWhelmed
Summary: Lain and Arashi, the cute new twins at school, have a weird attraction to the Hitachiin twins, and no one can figure out why. When past events are revealed, can a relationship be formed between the two sets of twins? Or will disaster strike?
1. Chapter 1: Arashi and Lain

Chapter 1: Arashi and Lain

"I-I'm kinda nervous, Arashi… Are you?" Lain asked timidly, her hands neatly folded in front of her. Her shining hazel eyes strayed to her twin sister, who had her trade-mark smirk plastered on her rather pale face.

"Nervous? Me? And I thought you were my sister!" Arashi snickered, placing her hands hips as she met Lain shy gaze. "I mean, we know they're here! So of course I'm excited, not scared!"

The twins both squealed at the thought of _them. _After all, "they" were the main reason both had sought coming to this new school so badly. The identical girls joined hands as they both enthusiastically ran into the school; although Arashi was pretty much dragging Lain behind her.

* * *

"Now, class! Today we are going to be having two new students! So please be kind to them!" Ms. Perry announced at the beginning of her homeroom class. This easily hushed most of the chatter in the room, and mostly everyone glanced towards the door as footsteps were heard thundering down the empty halls.

"A-Arashi! WAIT UP!" a voice echoed, followed by laughter that was obviously closer to where the homeroom was located. A few chuckles rose from the students.

"Heheh! No way!" a new voice, even though it was rather similar to the one before, replied. The footsteps grew louder.

"But… You're going to hurt yourself!"

"No I'm no- WAH!"

With that, a girl with fairly long, chestnut brown hair came charging into the room, trying to stop herself, but unable to due to her own momentum. In her futile attempts to turn so she wouldn't go flying out the window, she managed to trip over her own feet and then come crashing down onto the cold hard floor; face first. Both Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, who had previously been bored out of their minds, burst out laughing as this scene unraveled, practically falling onto the ground themselves. In the process, they earned a disapproving glare from Haruhi.

Not more then ten seconds later, another girl who looked, quite literally, exactly the same as the figure sprawled out on the ground. She leaned against the door frame, panting before she ran to the girl's side, concern in her eyes.

"Heh… I'm ok!" the one on the floor laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she pushed herself off the ground. Her pale face had a light pink color creeping onto her cheeks, but she maintained a smile as she and the other new student walked to the front of the room.

"My name is Lain!" the one who made the least obvious entrance greeted, offering a kind smile that seemed to brighten the room.

"Yo! I'm Arashi!" the klutzy one chimed, winking. The class laughed at her enthusiasm, despite her rather embarrassing entrance. By now, the Hitschiins had managed to hush their roaring laughter down to a chuckle and amused smirks. Arashi and Lain noticed them almost immediately, giggled, and then dashed to their seats without another word. The two giddy females exchanged glances, the same thought in both their minds.

_We found what we were looking for!_

_

* * *

_

_**So, I liked this one a lot better then my original first chapter... Did you too? That's what I was aiming for! :D I'll update again soon! PROMISE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins!

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!

"Hey! Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out in harmony, like they often did. They strolled over to said girl, and in return she turned and acknowledged them. Her silence told them to continue.

"Funny stuff in homeroom, don't you think?" Hikaru said, not bothering to hold back his snickers. Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"If you call someone getting hurt funny, then I guess so," the rather short girl replied. She already knew what was coming next, seeing as it was the twins she was talking to.

"It's hilarious!" Kaoru said with a smirk, in turn making Haruhi roll her eyes in irritation. Even after all this time, she hadn't gotten over their cruel sense of humor. She doubted most people who really knew them well had… She saw Hikaru about to continue from where his brother had left off, but his eyes flickered over to something behind her before he practically doubled over in laughter. Kaoru's stare had followed Hikaru's and he soon was laughing, too.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi asked, once again finding herself rather vexed with the Hitachiins. They both pointed behind her, and she slowly turned her head slowly. She was already anticipating it was going to be something that she wouldn't like, and yet the twins oddly found it funny. The brunette sighed as she saw what had caught Hikaru and Kaoru's attention; it was once again the two new students.

"OW!" one of them yelped from her place on the ground, and it was now obvious to Haruhi it was Arashi. Lain giggled as she held out a hand to help her sister up.

"Why are you such a klutz?" the more coordinated of the two laughed, earning an annoyed glance from the other.

"I'm not, _Lame,_" Arashi snapped back, huffing and puffing as she dusted herself off. Lain began to pout, hating that nickname. But then again, who wouldn't dislike it?

"Hey! Don't get mad at me just because you're so… So unbalanced!"

"Ugh… Fine. I'm sorry."

Both chestnut eyed girls smiled brightly and hugged each other for a long while before eventually releasing one another. Their smiles broadened once they saw Hikaru and Kaoru, despite the fact they were still laughing at them. They ran over excitedly, pushing Haruhi out of the way and causing her to fall back on her butt and drop all her books.

"Hi Hikaru! Hi Kaoru!" the Matsumato girls greeted happily, their eyes twinkling.

"Hello, ladies," said boys cooed in that sly, flirty tone they often used when they were around girls. They were taken aback, however, when they found themselves being hugged tightly; Kaoru by Lain and Hikaru by Arashi.

"It's been forever since we saw you!" Arashi gushed, momentarily squeezing her captive even tighter.

"We missed you both so much!" Lain added, grinning. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged deeply confused looks before turning their attention back to the girl's clinging to them.

"Uh… Didn't we just meet?" Kaoru asked, gently pushing Lain off of himself. Hikaru tried to do the same with Arashi, but she made a small sound of protest before tightening her grip again. The more devilish Hitachiin gave an exasperated sigh, trying once again to remove the girl from his body, but she wouldn't budge.

"No, you sillies! Don't you remember? We're-" Lain had begun, but she was cut off by her twin.

"Um, Lain! Don't you remember what we talked about?" Arashi reminded, finally deciding to relinquish her hold on Hikaru.

"Oh, right!" Lain replied, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Both girls giggled before turning their attention back to Hikaru and Kaoru, mischievous looks in both their chestnut eyes.

"Ok, boys! Listen up!" the females stated together.

"And listen good, because I _hate _having to repeat myself!" Arashi added, her tone taunting.

"Time for you to play detective and figure out just who we are!" Lain hummed. "You two know us better then you think!"

"And since you're both being idiots, then we'll just have to make a game out of it!" Arashi said mockingly. Now this caught the boys' attention.

"Oh? And what are the rules?" Hikaru asked, he and his brother wearing identical smirks. Arashi took a step forward.

"Rule number one! You _are _allowed to ask around to find out more about us, but no asking our parents or relatives! If you do, you're automatically disqualified!" Arashi began, motioning to her sister to continue.

"Rule number two! No trying to sweet talk us into giving you information!" Lain continued, taking a step forward so she was now in line with Arashi. Now they both took a step forward, closing most of the space in between both twins.

"And rule number three! If you can't figure out exactly who we are and when we first met by the end of the month, then you lose!" the devious girls concluded.

"And if you lose… _When _you lose, we get to choose a penalty for you," Arashi added smugly, placing her hands on her hips. Hikaru and Kaoru simply responded with a devilish smile and synched snickers.

"Alright! We agree!" they both confirmed, nodding their heads.

"But on one condition!" Kaoru threw in.

"If we win, _when _we win… We choose a penalty for _you_," Hikaru demanded, earning more giggles from the girls.

"Fine with us! It's a deal!" Lain said sweetly.

"Good luck! You're going to need it!" Arashi taunted as she and her sister both turned together and walked away, chatting among themselves in excited tones.

"Oh, and feel free to ask us for hints!" Lain called over her shoulder, winking at the boys before she ran off with her twin.

"This is going to be too easy!" Hikaru declared, overconfidence in his voice.

"Way too easy! I mean, we have till the end of the month! Plenty of time!" Kaoru agreed. On the ground, they heard Haruhi chuckle as she picked up her last book and stood up.

"You got tricked. The end of the month is in three days," Haruhi pointed out, a content smile on her face. She liked the fact that they were beaten at their own game. It was about time the tricksters were knocked down a few pegs.

But the Hitachiins were now exchanging nervous glances, feeling humiliated and infuriated that this had happened. They could have swore they heard the Matsumato girls laughing triumphantly as they walked down the hall.

* * *

_**Yes! Two in two days! :D I'll be caught up in no time!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

Chapter 3: Day One

The sun shone brightly and the sky was as blue as could be. Birds chattered happily and flew from tree to tree. Despite all of the happy scenery, there was a cloud floating over Hikaru and Kaoru's head.

"God damn it! I can't believe that _they _duked _us_!" Hikaru complained angrily. Kaoru sighed heavily, nodding his head in agreement.

"Instead of whining, why don't you try and win?" Haruhi suggested, becoming annoyed with their constant sniveling. Tamaki nodded, also irritated with them.

" Well, sorry!" Kaoru apologized sarcastically. He looked at Hikaru, who shrugged.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Didn't they say that they would give us hints?!" Hikaru remembered.

"Yeah, they did!" Kaoru answered.

"Come on! Let's go see if we can find them!" Hikaru decided, running towards the door. Kaoru promptly followed.

"Hey! Wait you two! Aren't you forgetting something?" Tamaki asked impatiently. They looked at him with blank faces, not getting what they had forgotten.

"We have the Host Club today!" Tamaki reminded.

"Yeah, we'll be back by then," they both said at the same time, turning and running out. Tamaki just shook his head.

Running outside the gates of Ouran, the Hitachiin twins stopped in their tracks.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru started. They looked at each other. "How are we supposed to know where they are?"

"I don't know! I'm not a stalker!" Kaoru answered. They both began to think, trying to think where they could start.

"Well, everyone likes the park…" Kaoru suggested. Hikaru shrugged.

"Why not?"

The pair made their way to the gate and called for their driver to come and pick them up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, I can't believe that they were so easy to trick!" Arashi laughed.

"Yeah! And I thought that _they_ were supposed to be the tricky ones!" Lain giggled. Making their way down one of the paths in the park, they smiled at each other and held hands.

"Too easy!" They cheered triumphantly.

"No way are they going beat us now!" Arashi declared confidently.

"Is that so?" two sets of voices said in harmony. An arm wrapped itself around one of each of the twins tightly, so there was no escape.

"Uh oh!" Lain said in her cute, giggly voice she often used when she was around attractive boys. Kaoru blushed slightly when he saw her tiny smile and her sparkling caramel eyes. He has never noticed how big and bright her eyes were, and how her golden brown hair glistened in the warmth o the sunlight. He shook off the feeling and the blush, not knowing what got over him.

"So, you think you can trick the 'Masters of Mischief', huh?" Hikaru started slyly.

"Actually, yeah, we do!" Arashi answered devilishly, looking up at her captor with competitive eyes. Hikaru smirked. _Firery _he thought to himself. _I like that._

"Well, you're mistaken!" Kaoru objected.

"Are we?" Lain asked with a sweetly coaxed voice. "You guys aren't going to break the rules, are you?"

Kaoru and Hikaru snickered. "No, but you guys _do _owe us a hint!" they said in unision.

"Alright, you get a hint. But we never explained how you get the hints out of us!" Arashi began.

"To get a hint, you have to pass a test!" Lain explained.

"Alright then, what's our test?" Hikaru asked, letting go of Arashi. She looked at him with a taunting, yet attractive, look in her eye, straightening her slightly ruffled hair. Kaoru released Lain, who stood next to her twin.

"You have to tell whose who!" Lain and Arashi said together, running in opposite directions.

"How are we supposed to guess if you guys run away?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Because we're behind you!"

"Wah?!" the boys yelled. The girls grinned and giggled.

"How did you get behind us so quickly?" Hikaru questioned.

"We ran behind the trees and switched a bit, so it would be harder for you to guess!" Lain answered.

"Duh," Arashi taunted.

"Now, guess!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and then the girls. Hikaru pointed at the one on the left, and Kaoru pointed to the girl on the right.

"You're Arashi!" Hikaru stated, sure of himself.

"And you're Lain!" Kaoru said with confidence. The girls looked shocked, so the boys knew that they had won. They smirked and snickered.

"Way too easy!" they said, triumph everywhere in their mischief filled voices.

"B-but how did you know?!" Arashi and Lain blurted out, not believing they had been able to tell them apart. This only made Hikaru and Kaoru's grins widen with pleasure.

"For one…" Kaoru began.

"Arashi's a total klutz," Hikaru finished.

"And, what's your point?" Arashi asked, insulted even though she knew they were right. They pointed down at her knees, which were scraped up pretty bad.

"And, you're eyes are totally different," Kaoru added. Lain looked at Arashi, and Arashi looked back. They couldn't see the difference. They both had the same, deep hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lain asked, confused.

"Well, Lain, your eyes are brighter and sweeter," Kaoru pointed out. Lain blushed once this was said, her cheeks a light pink.

"While Arashi's are a little more devilish and taunting," Hikaru finished with a seductive tone. Arashi smiled at how forward he was.

"Alright, you earned your hint!" Lain finally said. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed triumpnatly, and then waited for their hint.

"The first snowfall of Winter, here. Age 7," they girls said, quickly turning and running down the abandoned path, fallen leaves swishing at their feet. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, not getting the hint.

"What…"

"Are they talking about?" the twins wondered out loud.


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two

**Hey there everyone! I want to just say sorry that I haven't talked to you before! To tell the truth, I just kept forgetting! Anyway, I want to thank XxFearTheFluffxX for rating all my chapters and helping me out! And I want to thank The Nobody With A Heart for giving me some ideas(even though she probably doesn't realize it). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Day Two

Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't figure out just _what _that hint meant. "The first snow fall of Winter, here. Age 7," Kaoru repeated. Hikaru sighed, not getting it. They hadn't known any twins, other than themselves, at that age.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Pay attention! Guests are arriving!" Tamaki scolded. They sat up straight and sighed heavily. Girls began making their way around the room to their host of choice. For some reason, none of the girls who usually requested the twins had shown up. They looked around the room, but nothing changed. No one who liked the twins was there.

Now becoming both increasingly upset and bored, the twins leaned against each other. "I can't believe that _none _of them are here!" Hikaru complained. Kaoru nodded.

"Will you settle for us, boys?" two voices said. Hikaru and Kaoru recognized the voices immediately and sat up again. None the less, it was Arashi and Lain. They sat down across from the Hitachiins, and smiled sweetly.

"So, figure it out yet?" Lain asked immediately. Kaoru shook his head.

"No! That hint reeked!" Kaoru pouted. The girls shook their heads.

"Geez, and I thought that you liked games! Too bad you suck at them!" Arashi taunted.

"It's not our fault you give us idiotic hints and only three days to figure this whole thing out!" Hikaru complained.

"Actually, it is your fault," Lain accused. Kaoru and Hikaru cocked their heads in confusion.

"All your fault, if you don't mind me saying. You see, if you had realized how many days left in the month before agreeing to play, then you would have more days," Arashi started. The twins admitted that they could have been a little smarter there.

"And if you had of done better at our test, you would have gotten a bigger hint," Lain finished. The twins glared at them.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that?" Arashi said in a sneaky tone.

"Whoopsies!" Lain said in that cutesy way of hers.

"No fair!" Kaoru blurted out.

"That's cheating!" Hikaru accused.

"First rule of _all_ games! Do whatever it takes to win that's in line with the rules!" Arashi said looking offly smug. Hikaru stared at her.

"And we never made any rules that said we _had_ to tell you that," Lain said innocently.

"That's it, we want another hint!" the boys demanded. That only made the girls laugh.

"Alright!" they said together.

"Your game this time will be…" Arashi began, looking at her sister to think of the test.

"A staring contest!" Lain decided. The three others stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Hikaru asked rhetorically.

"_That _was the best you could think of?!" Arashi yelled.

"Well, yeah!" Lain said quietly.

"Ugh, fine. Kaoru against Lain," Arashi demanded. Kaoru and Lain looked at each other.

"Ready? Begin!" Hikaru said as if he was the official ref. Kaoru and Lain stared intently at each other, neither of them showing any sign of giving up.

After about five minutes, neither had blinked. "Geez! Hurry up and win, Kaoru!" Hikaru said impatiently.

"I can't control if she blinks!" Kaoru snapped back. Arashi laughed at their bickering. Hikaru glared at her and then thought for a second. He smiled evily and went behind Lain and Arashi.

"I can, though!" Hikaru laughed, pretending that he was going to smack Lain in the face. She flinched and Kaoru smiled.

"We win!" Kaoru said smugly.

"No fair, you cheated!" Arashi and Lain pouted. Hikaru shook his head.

"No, we played a little dirty, but we didn't cheat!" Kaoru defended.

"You said it yourself. Do whatever it takes to win as long as it agrees with the rules of the game. We never made any rules. So we technically didn't cheat!" Hikaru explained devilishly. Lain and Arashi looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright, we submit," Lain giggled.

"But don't expect to win again! Next game, we'll win!" Arashi claimed.

"Yeah, right!" Kaoru said competitively.

"In your dreams!" Hikaru taunted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmph. Those stupid girls, thinking that they can have Hikaru and Kaoru all to themselves… Bitches… I'll be sure to show them."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Thanks for reading! Oh, and if my newest chapters suck, then I blame my new haircut! It's WAY too short, `cause I just donated to Lockes of Love, and it was a tragedy for my hair... T^T Anyway, please rate!**


	5. Chapter 5: Day Two continued

**Hey everyone! I'm back finally! Sorry about the semi-long wait, but I'm pretty busy Monday - Friday. Soccer to be played, homework to be done, video games to play... Mostly video games with my older brother and his girlfriend! But anyway, thank you XxFearTheFluffxX for reminding me about the hint thing! So this is just a short chapter that shows the hint and some other stuff you all might like! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Day Two (continued)

"Ok, ok! Stop avoiding the subject here! Give us our hint!" Hikaru demanded, Kaoru nodding his head in agreement. The girls only smiled sweetly and giggled.

"Alright, you'll get your hint! But only God knows if your gonna like it!" Arashi teased.

"Your hint is only one word. And that word is…" Lain began, trying to be dramatic.

"Solo!" they said in unison. The boys only cocked their heads in confusion.

"Solo?" they repeated. The girls nodded happily, giggling at the look on their faces.

"If you guys were smart, then you would get the hint!" Arashi said in her superior tone.

"Geez… You guys just suck at giving hints!" Kaoru pouted.

"What? There is nothing wrong with our hints!" Lain and Arashi defended, offended.

"You guys are just stupid to get them!" Arashi muttered so it was barely audible. The boys only smirked and looked at each other.

"How about this? You two will play _our _game," Hikaru started.

"And if you lose, you give us a better hint!"Kaoru finished. Lain and Arashi smiled.

"Alright, but if you lose then you guys have less time to finish our game!" Lain declared.

"You'll have to tell us by the end of homeroom tomorrow!" Arashi added. The Hitachiins nodded, thinking that they would be able to win with no problem. They grabbed their green caps that they use especially for the "which one is Hikaru" game. After quite a bit of switching, the boys stopped and waited for the Matsumato girls to guess.

"Arashi, do you wanna go first?" Lain asked. It was a habit he had to always get her sister's opinion before she said her's. Arashi nodded, and smirked in that sneaky way she had, it being very similar to the way Kaoru and Hikaru did.

"Ok. But I can't believe that you think that you can trick us, Hikaru. You're way to stupid!" Arashi taunted. Hikaru wanted to yell, but stopped. However, he couldn't stop himself from frowning deeply in anger, and his eye slightly twitched in irritation. Arashi smiled, already knowing she had won. "Hikaru's the one on the left."

"And that means you're the one on the right, Kaoru!" Lain giggled. The boys took the caps off. They knew they had lost as soon as Arashi opened her big mouth.

"Ok, no fair!" the boys complained. Arashi and Lain only laughed.

"There weren't any rules," Lain pointed out.

"So there wasn't anyway we could cheat!" Arashi finished. The boys moped on the couch.

"But, how about we compromise?" Lain said sweetly. Arashi gave her a look but she ignored it.

"We're listening…" Kaoru said at last, still sounding cross. Lain giggled.

"We'll give you a hint, but your time limit will still be shortened."

"Alright, we agree," Hikaru said, angry still. Lain decided that she would give a big hint this time. She wanted the boys to win secretly, unlike Arashi who would want to win no matter what happened.

"Ok. Your hint this time is 'the one girl who only loved one of you'."

Arashi gasped and stared angrily at Lain. She stood up and stormed out of the room, because now she knew that they would lose unless the twins were really _that _stupid. Lain smiled and winked at Kaoru, and chased after Arashi. The boys thought about Lain's hint, and Kaoru got a nostalgic feeling, and it spread on to Hikaru as they realized who the Matsumatos were.

"Can you believe it's actually her?" Kaoru said happily, and Hikaru shook his head, feeling the same joy as his brother.

* * *

**That's it until probably tomorrow! I have to work on my other story and I have an idea for a new story for one of my old favorite shows and manga! See ya later! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Too Late

**Here's the next chapter! It's kinda short but I'll be posting the next chapter by the end of the day! **

* * *

Chapter 6: A Little Too Late

Hikaru and Kaoru made their way down the hallway, looking forward to winning the game. But they were also glad that they knew that the twins were _her._

"I wonder what we should make their penalty," Kaoru wondered. Hikaru began to think, too. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter right now. We can think of it later. Right now we have to hurry to homeroom to tell them!" Hikaru said, beginning to run. Kaoru followed his brother, a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you just gave them the answer!" Arashi scolded. Lain sighed.

"I'm sorry. It was just a hint…"

"But we could of won!"

Lain was going to say something, but stopped herself and just shook her head.

"Wait a minute… I know what to do! We can still win!" Arashi said at last, an evil smile on her face. Lain cocked her head and listened. "They have to tell us by the end of homeroom, so if we can stall until then, we win! Easy!"

"Whatever you say Arashi… But something tells me that it won't be as simple as you let on…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening the door to homeroom, Hikaru and Kaoru saw Arashi and Lain immediately. They smirked and walked over to them casually. They sat down on either side of them and just stared at them for a minute.

"We know who you are," Kaoru began.

"So we win," Hikaru finished. The girls acted like they were disappointed and sighed.

"Alright, boys. Let's hear it," Lain said like she was sad, but inside she was ecstatic that they remembered. Kaoru was about to speak, but Arashi interrupted him.

"Excuse me for a sec! I gotta go to the bathroom! Can you wait a few minutes?"

The boys frowned impatiently. "Just hurry up and get back!" Hikaru demanded. Arashi nodded and ran out of the room. The other three were silent. Lain wanted to ask Kaoru and Hikaru to just tell her, but decided against it. Arashi would kill her!

A few minutes later, Arashi got back and started to make her way back over. She gazed at the clock ad smiled. _Only seven more minutes. I can keep the busy that long! _When she turned to go back to her seat, she pretended to trip again and fell onto the floor. Arashi was such a klutz, the twins thought nothing of it. Lain saw through it, though. She sighed and walked over to her twin.

"You're going to have to do better than that," she whispered.

"I have plans," Arashi whispered back, taking Lain's hand and pulling herself up. They walked back over to the Hitachiins and sat down.

"We're ready, guys," Lain said, hoping that the boys would still win. Once Kaoru was about to speak, Arashi interrupted. Again.

"I don't believe that you guys figured out who we are. You aren't that smart," Arashi taunted. Hikaru and Kaoru frowned again. _She's stalling _Hikaru realized.

"Quit stalling, Arashi!" Hikaru accused. She smirked and got in his face.

"What? Just because there are only three minutes left to tell us, you think _I'm _stalling? That's not true."

"Stop cheating!" Kaoru said angrily. Arashi shook her head.

"I'm not cheating. There weren't any rules against us stalling you."

That always came back. That was her defense. No rules against it, so it's ok. It's about time that someone used that against her.

"Alright, then we're extending our time to the end of Host Club," Hikaru told them.

"Sorry, but you can't do that. I know what you're trying to do, but it's too late anyway," Arashi informed pointing at the clock. The tiny red hand reached the 12 and the bell rang. "You lose."

"Damn you!" Hikaru pouted. Kaoru just shook his head and stood up.

"We're going. Come on Hikaru."

As the two turned to leave, Lain stood up and grabbed Kaoru's arm. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Can you still tell us your answer?" she asked innocently. She still wanted to know if they remembered them. Kaoru smiled softly and nodded.

"Come to the Host Club, and we'll talk about it, alright?"

Lain smiled and nodded. She let go of his wrist and the boys walked away. "Thanks Kaoru."


	7. Chapter 7: Reminiscence

**Hey, I finally finished it! I hope you like it, because I'm actually pretty proud of it! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Reminiscence

Hikaru and Kaoru sat alone within the walls of the Host Club for the second day in a row. They weren't sure why no one was coming, but Arashi and Lain decided to come in again.

"Hey boys!" the Matsumatos greeted happily. Hikaru and Kaoru waved, and Arashi and Lain sat across from them again.

"Ok, so you remember us now?" Lain asked. The Hitachiins nodded.

"Tell us everything!" Arashi ordered. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Alright, it's pretty long though!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback 1

The seven year old Hitachiins sat together in the park, holding hands. It was snowing for the first time all Winter, and all the other kids were playing and making snowmen. Hikaru and Kaoru, however, sat there and watched. They only played with each other, and didn't care for anyone else.

A young girl with brown hair approached them. "Do you wanna come play with me?"

"Who are you talking to?" they both asked.

"To both of you, sillies!" she replied happily.

"There's no one here named both of you."

"Ok, then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"But which one is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru?"

"Um… This one is Kaoru!" the girl said, pointing at the twin on the left.

"You're wrong."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" the girl said quietly, turning and running away. Then another girl, this time with caramel hair, walked over to them.

"You guys can be pretty mean! She was right!" the new girl told them.

"No, she was wrong."

"You guys are lying, I know whose who. It isn't hard for me to tell."

"Why is that?"

"Because! I like Hikaru, and someone I know has a crush on Kaoru! So we have to be able to tell the difference!" the girl informed, as if it were obvious. The boys only stared at her. "So, come play with us! You can meet my friend who likes Kaoru!"

"Sorry, but we only play with each other."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer. But if you want to be like that, ok. But come over and play if you want to later!" the girl smiled brightly when she said this. She waved good-bye and ran back to the other kids, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone again.

End of Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And that was when we first met Arashi," Hikaru finished.

"And we didn't meet Lain until middle school," Kaoru said, smiling at her. She blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Well, do tell!" Arashi urged. So the boys continued.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback 2

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the class room and lazily made their way to their desks. Kaoru sighed as he noticed an envelope on his desk.

"Another one?" he mumbled. Hikaru looked at him and they both smirked.

"Time for the test that _no one _passes!"

After class, Hikaru took the envelope and went to the hallway they always met their note-leaver, and Kaoru watched from behind a nearby tree. After waiting a few minutes, a girl arrived. Her hair was slightly curly and caramel colored, matching her eyes. She cocked her head when she saw Hikaru instead of Kaoru.

"Um… Excuse me?" she said quietly. Hikaru looked at her.

"Hey. Did you leave this on my desk?"

"A-actually, I left it on Kaoru's desk…"

"Really? Because I found it on mine. You must of mixed us up."

"But I could of swore… I'm really sorry."

"It's not a problem," Hikaru said kindly, lifting her chin with his finger, making her look at him. "Would a pretty girl like you take me instead though?"

Kaoru smirked and prepared to come out, but he was surprised this time.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. But I only have eyes for Kaoru. Please don't take it personally… But you guys are different and you aren't really for me…" she said apologetically. And with that, she ran away. Hikaru stared after her, shocked. Kaoru came out and did the same. That had never happened before.

End of Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And boy were we surprised when Lain said she only liked one of us!" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah. It makes me happy just thinking about it. Someone just liking me for me," Kaoru said happily. Arashi giggled.

"Yup! You boys are right!" she congratulated.

"But we met up with Arashi one more time after that!" Kaoru reminded.

"Yup, I still remember that, too."

Lain cocked her head and looked at Arashi, who slumped down in her seat. "You're gonna kill me for this, Lain…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback 3

Walking down the hall, Hikaru noticed a girl with a note. It looked like the same girl as yesterday, the one who only liked Kaoru. She ran into their homeroom and just as quickly ran out. Once again, there was a note on Kaoru's desk. She wanted to meet again.

When Kaoru arrived, wanting to meet her himself this time, she was already there. Hikaru was watching, wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Hi," Kaoru greeted kindly. The girl looked at him and her eyes were filled with fire and hatred.

"How dare you!" she yelled. Kaoru flinched at the pure hatred that existed in her voice. "Do you think you can just play with a girl's heart that way?! You're wrong! We aren't your toys! We aren't there for you to do what you please with!"

"What are you talking about?"

The girl looked even angrier now. She promptly slapped him across the face, leaving a huge red hand print.

"You bastard! You jack ass! Don't even try and play dumb! I poured my heart and soul into that letter for you, and you decide to use it as an excuse to tear my heart out?! You don't deserve me, yet alone a relationship with any other girl!"

And then she ran away again. Kaoru stared in shock, not believing that she was the same girl as the the other day.

End of Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wah! Why did you make me seem like such an evil girl?" Lain cried(literally).

"I'm sorry! I was so mad when you told me what happened, I couldn't help it!" Arashi said trying to calm her down.

"You meanie! I can't believ you did that! That was why neither of them would look at me for the rest of the year! I was traumatized!" Lain yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Lain. We like you now," Kaoru and Hikaru soothed. She stopped cryinn and looked at them through those big caramel eyes, and Kaoru blushed again. She hugged them both and refused to let go.

"Thank you! I love you guys so much!"

The boys laughed and Kaoru ruffled her hair. She smiled at him and he leaned towards her.

"I like you a lot more than Hikaru does."

Lain practically fainted after those words were said. Arashi laughed and the boys joined in. But they didn't know that and envious set of eyes were glaring at them, and they had no clue about the evil plot that was forming in their head.

* * *

**That's it until tomorrow! Anyway, I don't know if that's how the twins did the thing in middle school, but I had to do it like that or it wouldn't have been right, since Arashi and Lain can tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart! But anyway, I hoped you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Yuchiru

Chapter 8: Yuchiru

Arashi and Lain sat in homeroom chatting amongst themselves, like usual. Lain was blushing slightly, Arashi having that mischievous look in her eyes as she laughed.

"When do you think they'll…. Ask us out, _if _they ask us out…?" Lain asked shyly, a smiled gracing her lips.

"I don't know! But let me tell you this, I'm about to ask _him _out!" Arashi declared. Lain looked surprised.

"But, I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl!"

"That's usually how it works, but I don't feel like waiting forever for Hikaru to realize that it's about time to ask me out! I mean, seriously!"

"I-I guess…"

"You, on the other hand, are lucky! Kaoru is _definitely _going to ask you out soon!" Arashi smiled.

"Eh?!" Lain cried, turning bright red. Arashi couldn't help but laugh at her sister.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Arashi giggled, hugging Lain tightly.

"Um… Excuse me?" a female voice asked hesitantly. The girls looked up to find glittering blue eyes staring innocently at them. It was a girl with straight, ginger colored hair that fell down to the center of her back.

"Yeah?" the twins asked together.

"You guys are new students, so I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Yuchiru!" the girl greeted, a bright smile forming on her face. Lain smiled right back, but Arashi looked at her suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Lain! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Arashi…"

"It's great to meet you both!"

"You know, we moved here a few days ago," Arashi said bitterly. Yuchiru's expression changed, and she looked a little uncomfortable. "So why are you only introducing yourself now?"

"W-well… You guys were always with someone else, so I didn't want to be rude and interrupt…" Yuchiru stuttered, looking down at her feet. Lain looked at Arashi with disapproval.

"Arashi, don't be rude!" Lain scolded. Arashi looked away.

"Hmph! Well, excuse me for being a little skeptical for a perfectly _normal _reason!" Arashi snapped, standing up, and storming out of the room, taking the time to run into Yuchiru's shoulder. Lain and Yuchiru stared after Arashi, long after she had gone.

"I'm sorry about Arashi, Yuchiru… She can get really, uh, touchy…" Lain apologized. Yuchiru gazed out the window, and then smiled softly at Lain.

"It's ok! I understand her anger!" Yuchiru assured. She bowed her head. "Anyway, I'll go now!"

And with that, she took off, leaving Lain all alone.

"Why did Arashi get so angry…?" she mumbled sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arashi walked down the hall alone after school, making her way to the music room. She was panting by the time she reached the top of the steps. _Why is Lain so accepting? It gets on my nerves! And Yuchiru is definitely lying! She couldn't look me in the eye! _Arashi thought angrily, standing up straight. She sighed heavily, and walked over to the music room door, or, right now, the Host Club door. She opened it swiftly, as though the huge, heavy door were nothing. As she looked in, all of the flirting, complimenting, etc. of the girls had started.

"Oi… They started earlier than normal. I was hoping to catch Hikaru alone, but I'll just wait until after…" Arashi muttered, turning back to the empty hallway. She caught the eye of a familiar face and she frowned. "Yuchiru… And Lain…"

Arashi slammed the doors closed, causing everyone into the room to fall silent, all of them unaware who had just been there, except for Lain who sighed heavily, looking at Yuchiru, who had a bright smile, like earlier.

_How can she be so cheerful all the time? _Lain thought. She couldn't help but smile herself, though. That smile was contaigious!

Out in the hallway, Arashi stomped down the stairs. _What? They know each other for less then twelve hours and all of a sudden they're best friends? _Arashi thought, full of rage. She stopped in the middle of one of the huge staircases and sat silently. She couldn't help but feel betrayed, and alone.

"Stupid Lain! She has _no _loyalty! She never even bothered to come and look for me! You know what, fine! Screw her, and that damn Yuchiru!" Arashi muttered. Replacing her sadness with anger was normal. She figured that anything was better than exhibiting grief. Tears were for the weak. She sat down and leaned her head against the wall, deciding to wait for Hikaur there.

"I don't need them…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After all the guests had left, Hikaru and Kaoru stuck around to hang out with Lain and Arashi.

"Hey girls!" they said, walking over to greet the Matsumato's, only to realize that Arashi wasn't even there. It was Lain and… Some other girl they hadn't seen before.

"Uh, whose this?" Hikaru asked, displeased that Arashi hadn't shown. Lain smiled as she looked at Yuchiru.

"This is Yuchiru!" Lain introduced.

"I'm Lain's new friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Kaoru said sweetly. Hikaru stared at the door for a second, then turned back to the girls in front of him.

"Yes, a pleasure," Hikaru agreed, trying not to sound disinterested. "But, where's Arashi?"

Lain looked down at her feet sheepishly. "W-well… I'm not really sure… She stormed out, and… She could be anywhere…" Lain said quietly.

"I should go look for her," Hikaru said, walking towards the door. Kaoru stared after him, not knowing if he should stay with Lain or go with his brother. Lain stood up quickly.

"Wait, I should be the one to look for her. She's mad at me, and I gotta clear everything up!"

"Then you can come with me."

"I wanna talk to her alone… Please, Hikaru?" Lain pleaded. Kaoru looked at Lain, than at his brother.

"Yeah, let them clear things up," Kaoru added. Lain smiled at Kaoru, and the smile was returned by his, and a wink.

"Fine…" Hikaru sighed. He had wanted to talk to Arashi, but would wait for Lain. Lain nodded her head and ran out the doors quickly, her hair flapping behind her. Yuchiru stared after her, and watched the boys to walk out after Lain. The smile she had tried to keep on her face all day faded quickly, and she clenched her dress skirt tightly.

"Those stupid Matsumatos… Why do Hikaru and Kaoru like them so much?" she muttered bitterly. "Just wait. I'll make your lives _hell_, especially you Arashi."


	9. Chapter 9: Arashi's Glimpse of Hell

Chapter 9: Arashi's Glimpse of Hell

"Arashi? Arashi!" a worried voice echoed from somewhere above Arashi. She groaned and looked up from her napping place that had been in the cradle of her arms. She saw nothing, but heard the steps of someone running down them at a very rapid pace. Moaning once again, Arashi realized who had just been calling her name.

"Great. Just great. It's that backstabbing Lame…" Arashi muttered bitterly, beginning to stand up. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Lain, and wanted to be left alone. And she wanted to talk to Hikaru more then anything. Looking up a flight of stairs, Arashi saw her sister with an expression she didn't see very often. Worry and sadness danced in Lain's eyes, until they caught hold of the distant and cold eyes of her sister's. Relief washed over Lain's face and she quickened her pace down the remaining steps.

"Arashi!" Lain said smiling, hoping to spread it on to Arashi. But no such luck. Arashi's frown only deepened, irritated at how her sister could just act as if nothing had happened. Lain's smile faded as she fixed her gaze onto the floor. Arashi crossed her arms, not feeling particularly chatty. "Um, Arashi?"

"What?" she snapped venomously. Lain flinched and looked up to meet the eye of her sister.

"I-I just wanted to… Well… I know you're upset with me because of Yuchiru… And-"

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Arashi spat, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry! Ok? Sorry! I know you didn't like Yuchiru since the moment you laid eyes on her! But I still tried to become friends with her! But I don't think you should be so quick to judge! She's really nice and you really hurt her feelings, and… I'm sorry…" Lain apologized, tears shooting out of her eyes. Arashi looked away, not wanting to watch her sister cry. It pierced her heart like a knife, and now she was unable to swallow the feeling of guilt overcoming her. But she didn't want to show her weakness to her twin, so she sighed heavily and put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Geez, quit crying, will `ya?" Arashi smiled brightly. "But don't expect me to play nice with Yuchiru! No way am I gonna be friends with that bitch just because you want me to!"

Lain smiled softly, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Ok, but will you please try not to be too mean to her? I'm not saying you have to be friends with her, but… Just try to be nice, ok?" Lain requested. Arashi rolled her eyes and looked away for a minute, trying to choose her next few words carefully, so she wouldn't make Lain cry again. Taking a deep breath, Arashi looked back to her sister.

"Alright. I'll try. But only because you asked."

"Thanks, Arashi! You're the best!" Lain cheered, hugging her twin sister tightly. Arashi shook her head, smiling lightly and laughing.

"Yeah, I know. And don't you ever forget it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

The next day at school, Arashi and Lain walked to homeroom, side by side. Chatting.

"Are you going to ask him today, Arashi?" Lain asked, trying to make conversation. Her sister had been talking about getting Hikaru to go out with her all last night, and now she was curious if she would actually go through with it. Arashi smirked and looked at Lain, nodding.

"Duh! What, did you think I would chicken out? No way!" Arashi answered, her tone of voice saying _isn't it obvious?_. Lain nodded, giggling at how forward Arashi was.

"Lain! Arashi!" a voice called cheerfully, holding the last syllable of each of their names. Lain smiled, oblivious to her twin's huffing and puffing.

"Damn it, why the hell is that every time I hear that nasally voice of her's, it pisses me off?" Arashi muttered under her breath, not turning to greet the unwanted guest. Lain did the opposite, waving at her friend with a bright, friendly smile. Yuchiru promptly waved back, and finally caught up, only to bump into Arashi's back, sending her a step forward.

"Oh, sorry Arashi!" Yuchiru apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Arashi clenched her fists and bit down on her lip so she wouldn't lose her temper.

"…I-it's fine…" Arashi managed to mumble, before storming off down the hallway. Yuchiru stared after her, and Lain knew she felt sorry for bumping into Arashi.

"It's ok, Yuchiru. She'll get over it." Lain soothed, patting her friend on the back. Yuchiru looked down to the ground and nodding her head slowly. Her hair masked the smirk that slowly crawled onto her face, and she couldn't wait until she found Arashi again, and toyed with her even more.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Damn her, damn her, damn her! As if I didn't know she did it on purpose! Does she think I'm an idiot?! Just wait until I get my hands on her! _Arashi thought angrily, cursing Yuchiru's name a thousand times over.

"Hey, Arashi! Anyone in there?" Hikaru mused, waving his hand in front of her face. Arashi looked up at him and met his eyes, surprise written all over her face. She allowed a smile to sneak onto her face and she leaned back in her seat, continuing to stare at him.

"Geez, Hikaru. Did you really think I was asleep? You dimwit," Arashi snickered. Hikaru chuckled and took a seat next to her, leaning his arm on the desk and smirking.

"Who's the dimwit? You're the one who totally spaced out, not me!"

"So what? I was thinking. Something you're obviously incapable of doing, seeing as you don't have a brain."

"Pfft! You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you!"

"Yeah right! Who's the one who won at our little game? Me, that's who! In other words, you lost!" Arashi teased, smiling in triumph.

"Only because you stalled us. We had already figured out who you were, but you had to be such a sore loser!"

"Yeah, whatever makes you feel better, Hikaru. Oh, yeah! I wanted to ask you something!" Arashi remembered. She had forgotten why she had wanted to see Hikaru so bad after that incident with Yuchiru. Hikaru cocked his head, wondering what it could be about.

"Yeah, well out with it!" Hikaru encouraged.

"Well, actually, two things. One, where's Kaoru? You're always with him," Arashi began, just realizing the other twin wasn't around. Hikaru snickered, shaking his head, obviously amused.

"You _just _noticed he wasn't here? And you say you're smarter than me," Hikaru laughed, causing Arashi to blush slightly in frustration. "If you must know, he's outside waiting for Lain. And that brings _me _to a question. Why aren't you with Lain?"

Arashi's expression changed, along with her mood. Remembering why she wasn't with Lain had brought her mind back to Yuchiru, and the very thought of the girl made Arashi sick to her stomach.

"Well, if you really want to know, it's because of-"

"Arashi! There you are!" a familiar, and infuriating, voice chirped as a figure skipped over to the empty space beside where Arashi and Hikaru sat. Of course, to Arashi's dismay, it was Yuchiru, with that wide grin of her's plastered on her face. Hikaru smiled at her while Arashi looked away, trying not to show how angry she was getting. However, she was failing miserably.

"Speak of the _devil_," Arashi grumbles, making sure to exaggerate 'devil' to get her point across to Hikaru without being too obvious about it.

"Me and Lain were really worried about you, Arashi!" Yuchiru continued, returning Hikaru's smile. Taking a deep breath so she wouldn't to lose her temper, Arashi turned back to Yuchiru, showing that she was less than amused.

"Oh, you were so worried when I walked away that you just _had _to come look for me where you _knew _I would be," Arashi sneered, crossing her arms. Yuchiru's grin wore down, but just as quickly returned.

"Um, well, yeah! I wanted to say that I'm really and truly sorry."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that for a second…" Arashi muttered, averting her eyes away from Yuchiru.

"Pardon?" Yuchiru asked innocently. Arashi's eye twitched and she shook her head.

"_Nothing, _Yuchiru. Nothing."

Hikaru had an amused expression as he looked between the two girls, obviously finding it funny how oblivious Yuchiru was. Arashi shot him a death glare before turning her attention to the duo of Lain and Kaoru walking over to join their little group. She couldn't help but smile seeing how her little sister had grown. One minute she had been a shy girl who barely had the courage to talk to a boy, and now all of a sudden she was _flirting _with a the boy she had a huge crush on. She sure had gotten big, and she thought that maybe she had some growing up to do, too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arashi and Lain walked into the lunch line side by side, silently, but it wasn't awkward. They were both thinking about different things. Rather, different _people._ Arashi's mind was focusing on how she was going to ask Hikaru out.

_I want to be straight forward, but not too straight forward. Hell, why am I so fixated on this? Just ask him. _Arashi's mind then wondered to something else, and as she thought of it, an evil smirk crept onto her face. _How am I going to kill Yuchiru? Now that's a tough one… Will I do it swiftly and without pain? Nah, that's no fun. How about slow and painfully? Maybe… What kind of weapon? Hm… Decisions, decisions…_

After getting their meals and making there way towards there tables, Arashi caught a glimpse of what she was hoping to avoid. You guessed it, Yuchiru was walking towards them with her food tray as well.

"Hey guys, I was looking for- wah!" Yuahiru stumbled, tripped, and fell, her tray flying forward. Right onto Arashi. All over her dress, on her face, dangling in her hair.

"God damn it…!" she whispered just loud enough for Lain and Yuchiru to hear. Pure fury spiraled with her, and she was about to punch Yuchiru square in the jaw, but she had more self control than that. Instead, she clenched her fists tightly, her fingernails digging into her palm. She took a moment to glare intensely at Yuchiru, but quickly marched away so she wouldn't lose it.

_Slow, painful, and drawn out _Arashi decided. _And with my bare hands._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Arashi?" a small voice whispered from the doorway of the bathroom. Arashi was hard at work picking strands of noodle and bits of meat from her hair to say anything, but she looked over towards her sister in acknowledgement. Lain smiled softly and walked over to help her sister.

"I swear to you Lain, I'm going to kill her. And it's not going to be pretty," Arashi assured, throwing another piece of food into the garbage can. Lain only laughed softly, removing another strand of angel hair pasta from the thick maze that was Arashi's hair.

"It was only an accident, Arashi…" Lain said in Yuchiru's defense. Arashi shook her head.

"Is _that _what you think, Lain? Are you really that clueless?"

"But Yuchiru isn't like that! She's just a little clumsy!"

Arashi turned around, a vicious look in her eye. Lain knew she was in for a tough time.

"Don't be an idiot, Lain! She's obviously doing it on purpose!"

"No, that can't be it!" Lain argued. Arashi shook her head and pushed past her twin.

"You're as oblivious as she pretends to be…"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I had some major writer's block, but I finally got my mojo back! The next chapter should be out within a week! Thanks! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the looooooooooong delay…. There's no excuse for my absence! But, now I was just reading my story… And I decided to rewrite it. No major plot changes, but I just feel like I need to rewrite it because I'm not exactly happy with it. Sorry if this upsets anyone! But at least I'm writing again, right? Thank you for your patience!


End file.
